Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi)
She is Twilight Sparkle's human counterpart in Equestria Girls: Friendship Games and Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree. She Is A Wife Of Nick Wilde She Wear Glasses And Even Like Her Friends Along With Sunset Shimmer She Loves Her Friends And Not All Afraid Of Judge Claude Frollo Her Daughter Carmelita Fox Who Trained To Be A Cop And Carmelita Loved Her Ex-Crime Thief Sly Cooper Characteristic Relationships Beeza - Saved her from Bowser Sunset Shimmer - Saved from Lord Dominator by her Lord Dominator - Captured by her Gallery Sci-Twi -I'm not really sure- EG3.png Sci-Twi dropping her device while being lifted in the air EG3.png Twilight faces Sunset Shimmer EG3.png Sunset faces Twilight Sparkle EG3.png Twilight Sparkle -that's weird- EG3.png Twilight Sparkle's hair falls EG3.png Twilight under a spotlight EG3.png Twilight Sparkle hiding behind a pole EG3.png Twilight tries to talk to Sugarcoat EG3.png Twilight feeling hopeful EG3.png Twilight looks at Crystal Prep students uncertain EG3.png Twilight Sparkle alone at Crystal Prep EG3.png Twilight --it's a nervous habit-- EG3.png Human Twilight Sparkle academy uniform ID EG3.png char_139689.jpg Frightened twilight by lunarina-d9ateca.png Twilight sparkle science team by pixelkitties-d9wdyde.png Twilight tongue-tied EG3.png Twilight can't see..jpg Twilight is anxious..jpg Twilight feels alone..jpg Twilight about to bump into Flash Sentry EG3.png Twilight Sparkle with a beer root cup..jpg Equestria Girls - Twilight Sparkle..jpg Eqg human twilight and spike by xebck-d9bwbtd.png Twilight bumps into Flash Sentry EG3.png Human twilight sparkle by imtailsthefoxfan-d8zz5nu.png Twilight trips backward over Spike EG3.png Eqg human twilight by xebck-d9czkxz.png Twilight's Clones..jpg Twilight stands..jpg Yayomg-equestria-girls-friendship-games-twilight-sparkle-shady1.png Two Twilights..png Yayomg-equestria-girls-friendship-games-twilight-sparkle1.png Twilight with another girl..jpg Twilight looking up at Fluttershy EG3.png Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy.png Twilight and Flash kiss..jpg Twilight getting consumed by the dark magic.png Twilight gets help in archery..jpg Twilight and Spike again..jpg Twilight and Spike again.png Mrs. Twilight Sparkle.png Mlpeg twilight sparkle sci twi by princesskittymae-d9bf4ow.png Sunset and Twilight.jpg Twilight with a book..jpg Alternate twilight sparkle vector 2 hd by ivacatherianoid-d8zo3by.png Twilight archery unleash the magic by sunsetshimmer333-d9ckt79.png Twilight looking sad in a chair..png Twilight holds her compase..png Twilight Sparkle is next to the bus..jpg Twilight Sparkle sees walls around here..jpg Fleur bumps into Twilight EG3.png Poor 988376 safe twilight+sparkle equestria+girls flash+sentry spoiler-colon-friendship+games friendship+games human+twilight.png Twilight and Sunset in snow..png Twilight staring at Flash Sentry EG3.png Nice 1036039 safe screencap flash+sentry twilight+sparkle equestria+girls friendship+games discovery+family+logo glasses sci-dash-twi shipping+fuel.png Poor Twilight and Flash are hurt..png Twilight sighing EG3.png Twilight and flash are hurt..png Twilight Sparkle I'm not sure- EG3.png Flash surprised to see Twilight EG3.png Twilight with her glasses and hair falling off almost..gif Twilight sparkle science team by pixelkitties-d9wdyde.png Twilight Sparkle with a beer root cup..jpg Equestria Girls - Twilight Sparkle..jpg Human twilight sparkle by imtailsthefoxfan-d8zz5nu.png Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy.png Mrs. Twilight Sparkle.png Mlpeg twilight sparkle sci twi by princesskittymae-d9bf4ow.png Alternate twilight sparkle vector 2 hd by ivacatherianoid-d8zo3by.png Twilight Sparkle is next to the bus..jpg Twilight Sparkle sees walls around here..jpg Twilight Sparkle I'm not sure- EG3.png Twilight Sparkle Forms..jpg Twilight Sparkle ''-that's weird''- EG3.png Twilight Sparkle ready to wear headphones..jpg The crystal prep high twilight sparkle by ayachiichan-d9007sj.png Twilight Sparkle cheers up.jpg Twilight Sparkle holds her device..png La investigación de Twilight Sparkle humana 17.png Twilight sparkle friendship games wallpaper by natoumjsonic-d963ilb.png Sunset shimmer vs twilight sparkle by conikiblasu fan-d94w3l0.png Twilight Sparkle -''why''- EG3.png Twilight Sparkle MLP EG FG (Contraparte Humana).png Twilight Sparkle and her shadow..jpg Twilight Sparkle (Sci Twi Style)..jpg Puppy Spike and Twilight Sparkle..jpg Twilight Sparkle again..png Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle..jpg Twilight Sparkle ''-Pardon me''- EG3.png Twilight Sparkle '-why-'- EG3.png Twilight Sparkle dances..jpg Twilight Sparkle is ready to play games..jpg Twilight Sparkle looks depressed..jpg Twilight sparkle chs archery by sunsetshimmer333-d9cdcat.png Sci twi twilight sparkle archery by gouhlsrule-d9wtbz6.png Twilight Sparkle with Spike!.jpg Twilight Sparkle groaning EG3.png Twilight Sparkle with Spike.jpg Twilight Sparkle ID EG3.png Twilight Sparkle with a rabbit..jpg Twilight Sparkle, Spike, and Sunset Shimmer..png Twilight Sparkle depressed EG3.png Twilight Sparkle with Spike..jpg Twilight Sparkle -Pardon me- EG3.png Twilight Sparkle writes on the chalkboard..jpeg Twilight Sparkle looks sad..jpg Twilight Sparkle (in Sci Twi style).jpg Twilight Sparkle bumps into a student..png FANMADE Twilight Sparkle compare.png Twilight Sparkle looks around..jpg Twilight Sparkle has something in her hands..png Category:Equestria Girls Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Purple Haired Characters Category:Shy Characters Category:Nervous characters Category:Scared characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Who Wear Glasses Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Timid Characters Category:Hasbro Studios Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Characters with Pony Tails Category:Characters who can fly Category:Female Characters Who Can Carry Others While Flying Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Anti-Heroines Category:Girly Girls Category:Reformed characters Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:The Wilde Family Category:Nick And Sci-Twi Category:Nick And Sci-Twi's Adventure Characters Category:Kiaha's Team Category:Characters in love Category:Musicians Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Characters who inflate Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Cute Characters Category:BoCo’s Friends